Bom Menino
by Carszl
Summary: Era para ser apenas mais um cliente... Mas o que o Dr. Flug não esperava era que o cliente em questão estivesse mais interessado nele do que nos produtos de Black Hat. RATED M PARA SEQUESTRO E ESTUPRO
1. Chapter 1

Foi um dia cheio, o tempo passou correndo. Quando Flug resolveu olhar as horas, já se aproximava das cinco da tarde.

Ele tinta tantas coisas para fazer que mal sabia por onde começar.

Não havia tempo para pensar- Tinha que terminar a porcaria do protótipo.

O laboratório estava virado numa bagunça e ele não encontrava de jeito nenhum a chave de fenda. Era difícil até de andar naquela confusão sem tropeçar em alguma coisa. A mesa, bem a mesa nunca foi lá um lugar organizado, mas havia tanta sucata — o que restou dos outros protótipos que explodiram — que o cientista se pegou surpreso com o seu mais novo recorde de desleixo.

Quem no mundo, contudo, se preocuparia com organização quando um demônio nada compreensivo esperava pelo fim do prazo, pelo ponteiro bater às seis horas, ansioso para conhecer a nova engenhoca que venderia, uma arma, um desintegrador funcional capaz de reduzir qualquer herói às cinzas, seja do que ele for feito- Ou quem sabe um cientista atrapalhado, uma pedra no sapato.

— Ele vai me matar — era o único pensamento que flutuava dentro daquele saco de papel suado, exasperado. Precisava terminar aquilo, precisava muito.

Jogou tudo o que encontrou pelo chão para o alto, sem se importar com o que acertaria ou quebraria. Ele não tinha tempo para ser cuidadoso. Eram blueprints, frascos, sucatas, todos os tipos de ferramentas... Mas nada da chave de fenda.

Olhou o relógio. Cinco e dez.

Lamentando sua sorte, Flug parou para respirar fundo, raciocinar uma alternativa, mas só conseguiu pensar em como começaria a cavar a própria cova.

Foi quando notou uma pilha de jornais velhos perto da mesa.

Ele se lembrou de não ter descartado aquele lixo porque pretendia usá-lo para ensinar 505 a não fazer suas necessidades em qualquer lugar, quando, de repente, percebeu a chave de fenda bem ali, caída ao lado.

Passou a mão na ferramenta e correu para a mesa, para o protótipo. Levantou a cabeça para ver as horas: o ponteiro marcava cinco e meia.

Meu deus o tempo voa.

Apertou parafuso por parafuso, consertou a mira, verificou a carga pelo menos quatro vezes.

Agora sim, desta vez não explodiria. Ele tinha certeza.

Então, incerto entre se sentir satisfeito por ter consertado todos os defeitos que encontrou ou sentir agonia por quem sabe se deparar com outros ainda desconhecidos, o Dr. Flug se levantou da cadeira com a sua mais nova invenção em mãos e a apontou diretamente para a porta.

A porta era feita de chumbo e, se os seus cálculos estivessem certos, um único disparo a reduziria num monte de pó.

Tentou não pensar muito sobre isso, pois sua mente era a rainha do pessimismo. Talvez Black Hat não gostasse da ideia, afinal a casa era dele, mas o cientista fingiu não se importar.

A porta que se dane, era agora ou nunca.

Ele apenas deslizou o dedo para o gatilho e-

— Dr. Flug! — surgiu de repente à voz rouca que só podia pertencer ao capeta, abrindo a porta do laboratório — Dr. Flug, onde esta a minha arma?! Já são seis e vinte!

Os olhos do cientista se arregalaram e a alma pulou pela garganta.

Ele sentiu o gatilho afundar, era tarde demais.

Flug abriu a boca para gritar, avisar o chefe, qualquer coisa- Mas antes que algum ruído subisse a garganta, nada aconteceu.

Por deus nada aconteceu.

Levou um tempo para processar a informação, mas quando ele enfim percebeu o ocorrido, soltou o gatilho e observou a arma em silêncio, incrédulo.

Foi por tão pouco. Que alívio ele sentiu, arrepiando-se.

— Então? — da porta, a impaciência de Black Hat, junto a careta de desprezo que o demônio fez para a bagunça do laboratório, o lembrou que aquilo significava que o protótipo era um fracasso e ele iria morrer.

— Uh, senhor... — o cientista engoliu em seco, encolhendo os ombros — E-eu... Me desculpe, mas..

— Mas?!

— Eu estava terminando o protótipo e a regularem, eu acho que ela-

— Você ainda não terminou?! — Black Hat levantou a voz, largando a batente da porta para vir na direção do cientista.

Flug se encolheu ainda mais.

— N-não, senhor- Espera, por favor — ele recuou cautelosamente, com medo que a distancia a mais entre eles deixasse o demônio ainda mais irritado. A arma abraçada ao peito como uma mãe que protege o filho — Ela funciona- Eu juro! Eu só preciso de mais tempo, eu-

As garras de Black Hat vieram antes que ele pudesse implorar mais, agarrando-lhe do colarinho e o levantando do chão.

— Eu te dei um dia inteiro! — Black Hat rugiu, balançando Flug como uma boneca de pano. O cientista só conseguiu gemer amedrontado em resposta — Uma porcaria de um dia inteiro, Flug!

— D-desculpe — ele conseguiu dizer, já levantando as mãos protetoras em direção ao rosto, rezando para que o soco que viria não doesse tanto.

O demônio, no entanto, escolheu jogá-lo no chão.

Seu corpo acertou a lajota num baque surdo, longe de bater a cabeça no chão. Pelo menos ele estava começando a aprender a cair com as mãos para baixo de tanto ser arremessado.

— Seu inútil! Idiota! — veio à destilação de ódio em seguida — A única razão para eu não te quebrar inteiro agora é que eu tenho mais com o que me preocupar! — Black Hat rosnou, chutando o cientista, que gritou mais pelo susto do que pela dor — Levante-se, anda! Eu não tenho à tarde inteira!

Num esforço para se levantar, Flug se apoiou na mesa.

— Você tem sorte que o meu cliente só vai chegar mais tarde — o demônio apontou o dedo afiado, ameaçador — Eu vou te dar mais uma maldita hora para terminar isso ou eu juro que vou fazer algo muito desagradável com você, entendeu?

— Sim... Chefe — ele murmurou, cabisbaixo.

— Ótimo — Black Hat resmungou, agora mais calmo, tomando um tempo silencioso para endireitar a postura e a gravata — E antes que eu me esqueça, tem mais uma coisa.

O cientista respirou fundo.

E como quem estivesse começando a se divertir com aquilo, o sorriso malicioso já ia crescendo no canto da boca do demônio.

— Você vai dar um jeito de ocupar Demencia e 505 até a meia noite.

Flug estalou, soltando um grunhido frustrado. Ele não iria aceitar isso.

— Ah, senhor- Pelo amor de deus, ninguém merece conviver com Demencia por mais de meia hora nesse mundo!

Black Hat não conteve uma risada.

— É sério que você vai apelar para deus logo comigo?

— V-você entendeu! — ele retrucou, desviando o olhar para esconder sua irritação — Eu posso lidar com 505, m-mas Demencia não, senhor- Ela é insuportável!

— Não ouviu o que eu disse, seu idiota? — o sorriso largo, revelando todos os dentes afiados, então apareceu — Eu vou ter visita! Clientes, Flug! — e, transbordando o que parecia ser excitação, acertou um tapa 'amigável' no ombro do cientista, que por pouco foi arremessado de novo — E eu vou vender alguma coisa esta noite nem que seja a tua alma!

— Ouch...— foi tudo o que o cientista conseguiu dizer, esfregando o ombro ferido.

xxx

xxx

Quando às sete horas chegaram, Dr. Flug já não estava mais no laboratório.

Apesar do esforço, ele não tinha chegado a uma conclusão sólida do porque a arma não era capaz de disparar- Ou sequer explodir como as outras.

De qualquer forma, ele se lembrou de enfiá-la no bolso interno do jaleco e de pegar algumas ferramentas antes de deixar o único lugar naquele inferno que podia encontrar silêncio e harmonia.

Agora na cozinha, ele resolveu dar mais uma olhadinha rápida enquanto preparava duas xícaras de chocolate quente muito "específicas".

Mas ao ouvir um grito agudo e energético vindo do corredor, ele não pensou duas vezes e escondeu o protótipo de volta sob o jaleco.

Com Demencia todo cuidado era pouco.

E falando no diabo, ela adentrou a cozinha pela porta, se esgueirando pelas paredes.

Flug arregalou os olhos ao vê-la. O tempo era curto até ela perceber o que ele estava fazendo- Ou pelo menos tentando fazer.

Do bolso de trás da calça, ele retirou um pequeno saco plástico cheio de comprimidos coloridos. Colocou duas doses cuidadosas numa xícara porque, bem, era o suficiente para derrubar um urso adulto, mas já a destinada à pervertida de cabelo cor-de-rosa, ele despejou o saco inteiro.

Os comprimidos boiaram sobre o líquido viscoso, se recusando a desaparecer. Flug, desesperado, se esforçou para dissolvê-los os espancando com uma colher.

Quando ele foi se dar por conta, ela já estava no teto, em cima dele.

— Yuummm~ — e dali ela desceu se jogando sem o mínimo de cuidado, quase acertando o cientista. O cheiro de chocolate intoxicando seu organismo como uma droga.

Flug recuou ligeiramente. Se ele queria que aquilo funcionasse, então ele pelo menos precisava fazer com que aquilo parecesse real.

— Hei, hei! Tire suas mãos daí! Isso não é para você, Demencia! — ele tentou afastá-la, estapeando de leve as mãos inquietas delas.

Ela gritou de surpresa ao ser acertada, recuando os braços, mas soltou uma risadinha mal intencionada em seguida.

As mãos da garota então vieram de novo, mais ansiosas do que antes, e Flug tentou resistir insistentemente. Era para ser engraçado, inocente, mas ele tinha esquecido por um momento que quando Demencia começa a se divertir, a brincadeira acaba.

De repente eles estavam estapeando um ao outro de verdade.

— Para, Demencia! Chega !— ele grunhiu, furioso, ao ser acertado bem no meio do rosto — Tá bom, tá bom! — e envolveu os braços em torno de si mesmo para se defender. A garota não parou — Você ganhou, chega disso!

Demencia bateu mais algumas vezes antes de empurrá-lo com força para o lado. Flug saiu tropeçando nas próprias pernas.

Rindo baixinho, ela já ia se apoderando da xicara destinada a 505 quando Flug se pronunciou, jogando as mãos em direção a ela, nervoso:

— H-hei, essa daí não! Essa não é para você- Er — a garota ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando diretamente para ele com uma expressão cheia de diversão e malícia — Sem a-açúcar- Você gosta de açúcar, não gosta? Essa é para o chefe, ele não gosta- Tá lembrada?

— Você fez chocolate quente para o Black Hat?

— S-sim...

— Ele gosta dessas coisas?

— E-eu penso que sim...?

— Mesmo? — o sorriso dela se alargou.

— Sim — o cientista forçou o ar pela boca, num suspiro trêmulo, relaxando os ombros. Ele precisava manter a calma — Agora, se você vai roubar uma das minhas xícaras, por favor, leve a outra. O chefe vai me bater muito se eu demorar mais- Você sabe disso.

Em vez de se compadecer, no entanto, Demencia só conseguiu rir em resposta.

— Eu sei! — ela revelou com alegria, levando a outra xícara, para o alívio de Flug, até a boca, bebendo um gole antes de continuar: — Eu adoro quando ele bate em você. Black Hat é tão sexy quando fica zangado!

O cientista fez uma careta, fazendo a garota rir ainda mais.

Então, sem qualquer aviso prévio, ela deixou sua xícara calmamente sobre a mesa antes de agarrar a de 505 e sair correndo como um raio pela cozinha.

— Hei, o que você esta fazendo?! — Flug gritou, virando-se para encontra-la na porta, prestes a desaparecer pelo corredor.

— Ué, mas é simples! — ela sorriu com um olhar ligeiramente maldoso — Quando eu der isso para o chefe, ele vai me amar! — e, de repente, do nada percebeu que aquilo não fazia muito sentido — ...Uh, ou vai te esmagar como um inseto por ter demorado tanto e eu vou ficar olhando porque- Eu já disse que ele é muito sexy?

— Demencia! — veio o grito de Flug e a garota disparou, cacarejando.

Sem outra alternativa senão impedi-la, o cientista correu atrás dela.

Se aquela maluca entrasse nos aposentos de Black Hat enquanto ele atende um cliente, meu deus... Meu deus do céu! Ele não precisaria mais de um pacote para encobrir a cabeça, pois ele sequer teria uma!

No corredor, 505, distraído com sua limpeza noturna, ouviu a risada de Demencia e os palavrões enfurecidos do cientista se aproximarem.

Flug já estava ficando sem fôlego de perseguir Demencia quando, a garota, que derramou metade da xícara em si mesma ao fugir, começou a desacelerar, cambaleando com uma risada exaurida.

Ela estava prestes a parar quando Flug se jogou, pegando-a pelas costas. A xícara voou longe e quebrou. Os dois caíram no chão e rolaram num combate cheio de risadas, tapas e xingamentos. O urso, inerte bem ali em frente, ficou chocado.

— Hummm, mas o que é isso, hein? — ela balbuciou, confusa, meio chapada pelo medicamento, ao apalpar o jaleco do cientista, enfiando a mão atrevida dentro da roupa do outro para tocar o que parecia ser a silhueta de uma arma.

— Tira a mão daí! — ele lutou, mas estava por baixo dela e, embora Demencia estivesse perdendo suas forças, ela ainda era mais forte do que ele — Para! Não toque nisso, maldita! Argh!

Sabia que nada adiantaria protestar, mas continuou gritando, irado. Demencia puxou facilmente a arma para si, rindo sem graça enquanto sua outra mão, ocupada, segurava o cientista preso no chão, se debatendo e reclamando loucamente.

Com a visão turva, a mente embebida em calmante, ela apontou a arma para a cabeça de papel de Flug.

— Oh, ótimo! — ele rosnou — Vá em frente, exploda minha cabeça, retardada!

Uma vez incentivada, Demencia até cogitou a ideia, mas no fim acabou levantando a mira, desta vez se concentrando no pobre urso azul, que gritou e correu em pânico, jogando a vassoura para o alto.

Sim, seria definitivamente mais engraçado atirar nele.

No que puxou o gatilho, a ponta da arma começou a brilhar e Flug arregalou os olhos.

Oh, não, não!

Ele teve um tempo precioso de adrenalina para girar em torno dela, a empurrando para baixo. Demencia errou o disparo, que saiu no que pareceu ser um inofensivo raio colorido, até acertar a parede bem ao lado deles, a explodindo por completo.

A casa inteira estremeceu num estrondo poderoso, ensurdecedor, que terminou por derrubar os escombros em cima dos dois azarados.

Quando a nuvem de fumaça escura subiu, Flug ainda teve um segundo de consciência para se perguntar o que diabo havia acontecido.

xxx

xxx

Não foi Black Hat quem chegou ali primeiro.

Mas foi ele quem, reclamando de alguma coisa que Flug não era capaz de ouvir, apareceu sob a cortina de poeira escura, numa silhueta embaçada, confusa, puxando o cientista semiconsciente de baixo do monte de ruinas que se transformou a parede do corredor.

O capturou pela gola da camisa, erguendo-o.

A cabeça de papel do outro pendeu para o lado. Os olhos relutaram em abrir. A consciência foi despertando anestesiada, tonta, tão amortecida quanto Demencia devia se sentir com o efeito da medicação.

Demencia...

Onde ela esta...? O que aconteceu...?

A voz do demônio, no entanto, despertou-lhe a audição, quebrando seus pensamentos:

— Flug, você conseguiu! — o sorriso de Black Hat parecia verídico... Talvez alegre- Ou... Orgulhoso? O cientista não podia ver claramente, pois tudo de repente estava girando, desfocado.

A arma- O protótipo estava bem ali, nas mãos dele... Rodopiando por entre os dedos de unhas pontiagudas.

Black Hat estava finalmente contente com uma de suas invenções...?

Piscando os olhos com dificuldade, Flug não era capaz de responder.

— Eu não disse? Mas é claro que eu disse! — o demônio então de repente virou a cabeça para encontrar alguma coisa que o cientista não podia ver, largando-o de qualquer jeito no chão empoeirado, tomado por destroços.

Desta vez ele não teve energia para cair com as mãos para baixo, deixando um gemido estrangulado escapar ao bater nas pedras.

Talvez não tão contente assim, afinal.

— Você nunca mais vai ter problemas com heróis, eu garanto — o demônio afastou-se, gesticulando para além do campo de visão de Flug. Ele parecia tão cheio de confiança- Tão narcisista como de costume — Um disparo só vai acabar com qualquer idiota que se colocar no caminho. Ninguém sobrevive a isso!

— Ninguém sobrevive... Hm? — perguntou uma voz desconhecida, maliciosa. Flug arrastou a cabeça na direção dela, tendo a impressão de ver, através da parede de poeira escura, uma figura desfocada, demoníaca, sorrir para ele.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando seus olhos finalmente abriram, o cientista se arrependeu amargamente de ainda estar vivo.

Era como se um punhal fantasma estivesse encravado entre as costelas, afundando a lâmina um pouco mais a cada inspiração.

A cabeça latejava, fazendo tudo rodar, provocando uma torção no estômago, um enjoo dolorido que ele não acreditava que seguraria por mais tempo.

Ofegando, Flug tateou o entorno, descobrindo que estava deitado em algo macia, uma cama, talvez a cama dele- Ele não tinha como ter certeza.

Não resistindo a um gemido de agonia, ele se apoiou nos cotovelos para girar o corpo para o lado, empurrando a cabeça para o que, segundo sua visão embaçada, parecia ser o chão.

Respirou fundo, soltando o ar pelo nariz algumas vezes. Levou uma mão até o pacote sobre a cabeça, levantando o mínimo, apenas para expor a boca.

Em um instante, o enjoo se tornou insuportável e a bile subiu, fazendo-o despejar todo o conteúdo do seu estômago no chão.

Agora tremendo, ele limpou a boca com a manga do jaleco e suspirou, puxando o pacote de volta para baixo. Rolou com dificuldade de volta para a cama, deitando de lado, encolhido como um feto, e fechou os olhos.

O silencio o acolheu por algum tempo.

Flug estava começando a se acostumar com o som da sua respiração irregular preenchendo o ambiente, até que ouviu alguém bater algumas vezes na porta.

Ele abriu os olhos.

Ainda estava um pouco tonto, mas a visão pelo menos compensava pela nitidez.

Olhou em volta, levando um instante para acordar seus sentidos.

Oh, sim... Agora sim- Era definitivamente o seu quarto.

A batida na porta insistiu mais uma vez.

— Entre — ele pediu. A voz baixa, ainda fragilizada.

A porta abriu rangendo lentamente. Através dela surgiu 505, que anunciou sua entrada tímida com um grunhido amigável, trazendo uma bandeja de café da manhã sobre seus braços curtinhos.

— Ah, 505... — o cientista sorriu por debaixo do pacote, se esforçando para sentar sem machucar ainda mais as costelas — Só você mesmo para me fazer essa gentileza — ele agradeceu, estendendo a mão trêmula para esfregar o grande focinho macio.

O urso aprovou o afago, resmungando feliz antes de entregar a bandeja para Flug.

— Hm, parece ótimo, obrigado — ele pegou, olhando o que parecia ser um sanduíche de atum, uma caneca de café quente, algumas aspirinas e... Um bilhete.

Apoiando a bandeja sobre as pernas, Flug o abriu para lê-lo.

— Minha sala, 10m - BH — era tudo o que dizia.

— Ele é tão compreensivo, não? — o cientista ironizou, aborrecido.

Ele tinha acabado de acordar com um mal estar terrível e Black Hat possivelmente já o enfiaria goela à baixo um novo trabalho para fazer.

505 virou a cabeça, parecendo não entender.

— Oh! — de repente levou uma mão à cabeça, se lembrando do ocorrido — Você esta bem? E... Demencia, ela- O que aconteceu ontem?

O urso apenas resmungou. Ele realmente esperava que 505 _falasse_?

— ...Hm, foi à parede, não foi? — ele perguntou e, como já esperava, o urso balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo — Bom, eu preciso admitir que eu não esperava que explodisse daquele jeito... Você sabe, é um desintegrador — ele explicou, agarrando o sanduíche para mordê-lo por debaixo do pacote.

— Mas pelo menos funcionou — ele completou ao mastigar.

Se apressou para terminar o café da manhã. Odiava a ideia de chegar atrasado só para piorar o humor de Black Hat... Ainda mais depois de ter destruído parte da casa dele.

Entregou a bandeja para 505 assim que tomou as aspirinas, engolindo a seco. Correu para trocar de roupa, pois estava imundo: coberto de poeira e suor.

Não se importou em se despir na frente do urso, vestindo trajes limpos rapidamente.

Ao abrir, no entanto, o armário para pegar um novo pacote para esconder a cabeça, já que o seu estava arruinado, ele olhou por cima do ombro, nervoso, encontrando o olhar inocente de 505.

— Você pode sair, por favor? — pediu, não querendo ser indelicado. A última pessoa que ele desejava magoar era 505 — Eu não me sinto bem com... Hm- Você sabe.

O urso saiu do quarto sem reclamar, e Flug trocou o pacote o mais rápido que pode, preocupado caso 505 resolvesse voltar e vê-lo, mesmo que de costas.

Uma vez pronto, deixou o quarto, acenando para 505, e tentou correr para a sala do chefe, desistindo da ideia e optando por uma caminhada ao sentir uma pontada dolorosa de baixo das costelas.

Passou pelo corredor da cozinha, se deparando com o estrago que ele- Quer dizer, Demencia causou anteriormente. Parte da parede havia cedido através de um buraco enorme, derramando destroços e poeira sobre o chão.

Parecia, no entanto, que os obstáculos e a sujeira haviam sido varridos para um canto. 505 já devia ter passado por ali.

No que já ia se aproximando das grandes portas dos aposentos do demônio, o cientista resolveu fazer uma pausa ligeira.

Apoiou a mão na parede e encurvou o corpo ligeiramente para baixo. A dor estava aumentando. Ele precisava tomar um pouco de fôlego.

— Ora, vamos lá, não venha empurrar desculpas baratas para cima de mim.

Flug levantou a cabeça.

— Até parece que você não me conhece, Black Hat — de dentro da sala do chefe, a voz manhosa continuou no que parecia ser uma negociação — Você melhor do que ninguém sabe o quanto eu posso ser generoso.

O cientista ouviu, então, o que parecia ser uma risada do demônio.

— Você ainda sobrevive desse tipo de negócio? — ele perguntou, debochando.

O outro fez uma pausa curta, voltando a falar, em seguida, num tom baixo, carregado de malícia: — Esse é o meu _único_ negócio.

— Hm...— Black Hat resmungou — Eu vou pensar na sua oferta — declarou, e Flug pode ouvir o barulho da cadeira sendo empurrada para que o demônio se levantasse — Mas por enquanto eu vou ter que recusar. Quem sabe num outro momento. Você vê, eu ainda tenho muitos usos para ele.

Percebendo que ambos logo se dirigiriam para fora dos aposentos do chefe, o cientista recuou, olhando em volta, se preparando para fugir e se esconder em qualquer canto. Quem sabe o que Black Hat faria se descobrisse que Flug ficou atrás da porta, ouvindo as conversas dele.

Mas, prestes a desaparecer atrás de uma cômoda com um vaso ornamental em cima, Flug parou no meio do caminho, chocado, ao ouvir as palavras que vieram do cliente:

— Não estou tentando roubar a sua galinha dos ovos de ouro, Black Hat. Eu só quero comprar uma noite com aquele garoto de jaleco.

E, ainda por cima, completou com uma risada: — Deus sabe como eu tenho vontade de fodê-lo.

A porta se abriu, mas, de costas, Flug não ousou mover um único músculo, se recusando virar e encontrar as duas figuras que saíram dela.

Seus ouvidos estavam o enganando...? Aquele cara estava tentando negociar com o seu chefe uma noite com ele- Como se ele fosse uma boneca inflável- Uma prostituta a ser usada e descartada, vendido como um produto!

Black Hat estava sorrindo, prestes a dizer alguma coisa para o seu cliente quando percebeu Flug ali, parado, bem diante dele.

— Dr. Flug — ele não disfarçou a surpresa em seu rosto ao ver aquele saco de papel.

Flug se virou relutantemente para ele, numa espécie de guerra emocional interna. A cabeça baixa, os olhos mirando as luvas amarelas nervosas sobre o peito.

Ele não queria vê-lo.

Mas o queixo foi levantando como num reflexo involuntário e os olhos acabaram roubando um vislumbre da figura perturbadora, da pessoa ou criatura- Seja lá o que for- Que ele queria bater muito agora.

Alto, magro, elegante... Flug já conhecia estas características. Os trajes formais, impecáveis, escuros como uma noite sem lua. As mãos grandes, aparentemente desproporcionais ao corpo, com garras esqueléticas. A cabeça- Bem, era um esqueleto com chifres- Uma porcaria de um esqueleto com chifres!

E para completar, a coisa ainda sorriu para ele.

— Adorável — comentou, olhando o cientista de cima a baixo, no que parecia ser uma avaliação de qualidade.

O demônio, silencioso, mirou seu cliente, depois se voltou para Flug.

As sobrancelhas do cientista que normalmente lhe despertavam um ar bobo, quase cômico, caíram em direção aos olhos, se transformando em uma carranca.

Ele sequer estava conseguindo fingir serenidade.

— Dr. Flug, eu quero que você vá para o laboratório e me espere lá — Black Hat ordenou.

Flug não se moveu.

Ele não era assim, não era de se envolver em confusão. Na verdade, ele fazia o tipo covarde, que dava tudo para fugir de uma boa briga, mas... Naquele momento, até o demônio precisou admitir que, em vista do faniquito interno que ele estava sofrendo, era melhor dispensá-lo do que correr o risco de ouvir alguma estupidez.

— Dr. Flug — ele repetiu, rosnando através dos dentes pontudos. Sua expressão se escurecendo na sua mais pura intolerância — Você não ouviu o que eu disse?

O cientista pestanejou algumas vezes em silencio antes de resolver obedecer. Ele não estava tão aborrecido assim para desafiar Black Hat.

No que virou de costas e fez seu caminho para o laboratório, ouviu uma risada.

— Bom menino — o esqueleto ronronou.


	3. Chapter 3

O visual do "cliente esqueleto" eu baseei no Baskerville, um OC do Undertale :P

xxx

xxx

Foi especialmente difícil concentrar sua energia em algo positivo, produtivo, depois do ocorrido.

Dr. Flug ficou enclausurado em seu laboratório por pelo menos duas horas, pensando e pensando e- Deus, ele só queria tanto explodir alguma coisa.

Como Black Hat pode ter feito isso com ele?

O demônio sequer pareceu perceber o quão absurda aquela "oferta" soou!

E ainda por cima, teve a capacidade de negociar, dizendo em alto e bom som que o único motivo para não cogitar prostituir o cientista era porque Flug ainda tinha alguma utilidade como funcionário.

Ah, ele estava tão frustrado.

Sentado, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, às luvas amarelas seguraram o rosto quando a cabeça de papel pendeu para frente.

Flug entendia que a sua relação com Black Hat não era saudável, mas tantos anos de lealdade, de convivência, no mínimo o incentivaram a pensar que, talvez, só talvez... Eles tivessem construído algo como uma amizade, mesmo que distorcida.

Bem, parece que ele se enganou mais uma vez.

Seu chefe era uma criatura vil, apática. Sempre fez pouco caso, nunca demonstrou remorso ao machucar Flug tanto físico quanto emocionalmente. Ele só sabia reclamar e reclamar, bater no cientista quando algo dava errado... Ou mesmo quando dava certo!

Era pedir demais um pouco de respeito, um pouco de gratidão.

Afinal, ele não estava vivendo sob o teto de um _demônio_?

Não que o cientista fosse flor que se cheire — ele também era um vilão depois de tudo, mesmo que patético —, mas pelo menos ele tinha um coração.

A melancolia, que só parecia mergulhá-lo cada vez mais profundamente num oceano turvo de auto piedade, o fez bater a testa contra a mesa.

A porta abriu.

Flug respirou fundo.

Por mais que tivesse ensaiado com a parede um par de acusações audaciosas para confrontar o demônio, ele não estava preparado para dizer nada.

Na verdade, ele nunca estaria preparado para confrontar Black Hat.

Ao ouvir uma risadinha familiar, no entanto, Flug levantou a cabeça para descobrir que tinha se enganado: era apenas Demencia.

— Ah... É só você... — ele retrucou, deitando a cabeça de novo, desta vez de lado.

Ela saltitou até ele, feliz como de costume, cutucando a cabeça de papel algumas vezes antes de dizer:

— Black Hat pediu três replicas daquela arma muito louca até amanhã.

Oh, ótimo.

Agora Black Hat ia ficar nesse joguinho do leva e trás, mandando 505 e Demencia lhe dizerem o que fazer só para não desgrudar do cliente pervertido. Que fofo.

— _Pediu_ — Flug repetiu, ironicamente, de mau humor — Como se eu tivesse uma escolha.

Demencia sorriu. Parece que o cientista não estava no seu melhor dia.

— Eu acho que alguém não quer trabalhar~ — ela cantarolou, desta vez distraída com o recipiente de vidro com um líquido brilhante em cima da mesa.

Flug suspirou, zangado, exalando o ar pesado pelo nariz. Esticou os braços, deixando as luvas caírem pela borda da mesa, e virou a cabeça para esconder o rosto. Ele só queria desaparecer e nunca mais ser encontrado.

— Hmm, o que foi?

— Não é da sua conta — resmungou. A voz abafada pela superfície da mesa.

Demencia então se aproximou, apoiando um dos cotovelos ao lado da cabeça de Flug enquanto segurava o queixo com a mão.

— O que foi? — ela repetiu, teimosa.

— Sai daqui, Demencia.

— O que foi?

— Eu só quero ficar sozinho.

A tonalidade da voz dela cada vez mais divertida: — O que foi?

Flug se levantou, resmungando, irritado.

Ele marchou para o outro lado da sala, recusando-se a ficar perto do diabo em pessoa. Para a sua infelicidade, no entanto, Demencia veio atrás dele.

— O que foi?

— Ah, mas era só o que me faltava! — o cientista gritou, já não segurando mais a raiva — O que é que você quer, Demencia? Você não tem nada melhor para fazer?!

— Vai me dizer ou não? — ela foi direto ao ponto, colocando uma mão na cintura fina. A boca sorridente enquanto avaliava as unhas da outra mão — Eu tenho o dia todo.

— Oh, e por que razão você acha que eu iria desperdiçar meu tempo compartilhando meus problemas com você?! Você nem se importa!

— É claro que eu não me importo — ela reforçou, rindo para ele como se aquilo não significasse nada — Mas eu sou curiosa e eu não vou embora até você falar.

Flug respirou fundo, sacudindo a cabeça, exaurido.

Talvez ele se sentisse um pouco melhor em conversar com alguém, tirar essa agonia sufocante do peito, mesmo se esse alguém fosse Demencia.

Não custava tentar, afinal.

— Eu estou tendo alguns problemas... Com o Black Hat.

— E? — ela incentivou, impaciente, fazendo um gesto vago com a mão. Até agora o cientista não tinha revelado nada de novo.

— E também tem... Esse cliente dele — Flug encolheu os ombros, olhando para o lado. A lembrança das palavras vulgares do esqueleto a seu respeito o provocou constrangimento.

— Phantom?

Flug olhou para ela sem entender.

— Phantom, você sabe- O cara com cabeça de crânio — ela levantou os braços, contornando a cabeça com as mãos, simulando chifres com os dedos.

— ...Sim.

— Você não conhece ele? — a garota perguntou, abrindo um sorriso malicioso, irônico.

Antes que viesse a resposta do cientista, no entanto, ela olhou ligeiramente em volta, lembrando que Flug passa mais tempo dentro do laboratório do quem em qualquer outro lugar.

— Ah, é... Eu tinha esquecido que você vive em uma caverna.

— ...Há quanto tempo ele vem aqui? — Flug perguntou, desconfortável, um pouco surpreso em saber que até agora ele era o único quem desconhecia a existência do cliente pervertido — Uh, por acaso ele é o cara que encomendou aquelas algemas com pompons explosivos?

— Eu não sei! — Demencia deu os ombros — Eu só sei que ele e o meu gostosão de terno se conhecem já tem um tempinho — e riu ao assistir a ligeira careta que Flug fez ao perceber que o 'gostosao' era na verdade Black Hat — Você sabe como é, homem! Eles são demôoonios — ela fingiu uma expressão malvada, incorporando o personagem ao simular uma garra que se fecha com a mão.

— Ele é um demônio?

— Do sexo! — Demencia completou, colocando os dedos sobre a boca como se tivesse falado algo sujo. Ela era naturalmente incapaz de levar qualquer coisa a sério, especialmente este tipo de assunto.

— O quê...? — Flug levantou uma sobrancelha, sem acreditar.

— Um demônio do sexo, algo assim- Um incubo, não é o que dizem?

— C-como assim?

— Ele se alimenta de sexo — ela explicou. A voz trêmula, cômica, louca para rir — O cara é tipo um vampiro tarado que fica procurando gente, hum... Tipo você! — e apontou para o cientista, alargando o sorriso — Sempre tão cansado... Triste, precisando de um abraço, tão frágil! Ooohn~ — Demencia fingiu piedade, caindo na risada em seguida — Aí ele abusa- Eu sei lá! Eu acho que ele estupra as pessoas e mata elas sugando a energia vital, algo assim!

Os olhos de Flug se arregalaram.

A risada de Demencia de repente cresceu histérica, maníaca.

— Não, olha- Olha só! — ela levou um momento para recuperar o fôlego — Meu deus, olha o que esse cara faz! Como será que ele mata? Será que é enquanto faz oral?

O cientista ficou em silencio, em choque, apenas ouvindo Demencia rir e rir cada vez mais, preenchendo o laboratório com sua gargalhada.

Ele já não se sentia mais irritado com ela, ou com Black Hat ou com... Aquela coisa.

A necessidade que tinha a alguns segundos de descontar sua fúria em alguém, de repente, foi substituída por um vazio interno.

O coração afundou. O frio subiu pela espinha, serpenteando como uma víbora fantasma, se espalhando rapidamente por todo o seu sistema.

Ele estava com medo.

...E, se o que Demencia falou é de fato verdade, Flug precisava falar com Black Hat. Precisava muito, o quanto antes.

xxx

xxx

Seja o canto que o cientista vasculhasse naquela grande casa de arquitetura incomum, não havia sinal algum do chefe lá.

Oh, perfeito, agora ele resolveu desaparecer.

Ninguém sabia dizer onde inferno Black Hat estava. Não que houvesse muita gente para perguntar no lugar, mas se fosse para Flug depender das informações de 505 e Demencia, ele estaria perdido.

Apesar da boa intenção, o urso ainda não podia falar, e Demencia, bem, ela só existia para dificultar as coisas ainda mais.

De qualquer forma, havia passado pouco mais do que a hora do almoço e Flug não podia ficar simplesmente correndo por aí atrás do demônio de chapéu.

Ele ainda tinha aquelas três replicas para construir e, depois de sua busca desesperada resultar em apenas mais um fracasso em sua vida, ele resolveu que seria melhor ir fazendo o seu trabalho enquanto aguardava pelo retorno do outro.

O dia, porém, passou voando e Black Hat não voltou.

As replicas ficaram prontas, duas impecáveis sobre a mesa do laboratório e, a última, bem- Ela acabou com um conceito meio feio, defeituoso.

Por isso ele a colocou no bolso do jaleco, para se lembrar de arrumá-la mais tarde.

Quando Flug, porém, foi parar para pensar, ele tinha acabado de dispensar o jantar por estar com o estômago embrulhado e já se preparava para dormir.

Bom, apesar da ansiedade de ter um trabalho para finalizar, pelo menos agora ele podia descansar, relaxar um pouco depois de um dia tão ordinário.

Ele acordaria cedo para arrumar o protótipo e tudo ficaria bem.

Pendurou o jaleco no armário, tirou os tênis, as luvas e caiu de bruços na cama.

Não queria se dar ao trabalho de vestir o pijama, não agora quando o seu corpo precisava- implorava por isso: apenas fechar os olhos e apagar por completo.

Não demorou muito e o cansaço o recompensou, adormecendo.

xxx

xxx

O rangido da madeira, vindo de cima, do teto, fez Flug abrir seus olhos.

Pestanejou, sonolento, algumas vezes antes de voltar a fechá-los.

Mas, apesar de ainda sentir o corpo cansado, um pouco dolorido, desta vez o sono lhe custou a vir.

Quando estava chegando, já caindo na inconsciência, ele ouviu o teto ranger de novo e abriu os olhos por completo.

Se apoiou nos cotovelos e levantou a cabeça, olhando para cima.

O teto continuou a ranger.

Estranho.

O cientista rolou na cama com dificuldade, sentando-se.

Será uma nova infestação de ratos?

Ele esfregou as pálpebras pesadas por um momento e, então, ficou ali, recuperando os sentidos, em silêncio.

Levantou a mão para coçar o topo da cabeça sobre o pacote e olhou para o lado, dando de cara com ninguém menos do que Black Hat, ali, no escuro, olhando para ele com um único olho brilhante.

— Ai meu deus! — Flug gritou, aterrorizado, se jogando da cama.

Caiu com as pernas para cima, se endireitando rapidamente em seguida.

— S-senhor — ele tentou dizer, mas o demônio o cortou:

— Cala essa boca — ainda no mesmo lugar, Black Hat rosnou por entre os dentes, em baixo tom, porém não menos zangado como de costume.

Flug olhou para ele e depois se voltou para o chão, envergonhado.

Apoiou os braços sobre o colchão, quieto, mas ainda nervoso.

O que será que ele fez dessa vez?

Black Hat só podia estar ali para puni-lo.

Ele levantou os olhos e, com receio, encarou seu chefe por mais um curto momento. Black Hat estava olhando para cima, meio perdido, girando silenciosamente em seus calcanhares enquanto procurava pelo o que parecia ser o lugar certo para onde se dirigir.

O teto. As tábuas rangendo. O demônio também estava preocupado com isso.

Mas... Por quê ele iria-

— Ratos? — Flug perguntou, querendo entender qual era a razão do fascínio do seu chefe pelo teto do seu quarto — ...Eu posso-

Black Hat lhe deu um olhar de desprezo, chiando em seguida: — Quieto!

Os ombros do cientista encolheram.

Ignorando o idiota de jaleco, o demônio respirou fundo e continuou sua estranha investigação.

Quando ele não estava de frente, intimidando Flug com sua postura ameaçadora, o cientista levantava os olhos para observá-lo timidamente.

Ele parecia irritado, impaciente.

As garras pontudas apertavam contra os punhos fechados.

Flug ergueu as sobrancelhas, preocupado.

Depois de um tempo, no entanto, seu interesse pela situação peculiar foi diminuindo e ele apenas deixou o queixo cair no colchão, esperando que tudo aquilo terminasse logo.

A cabeça girou para o lado e ele fechou os olhos.

Por um segundo, Flug pensou ter caído no sono.

Mas, inesperadamente, Black Hat fez um movimento brusco, o fazendo abrir os olhos arregalados.

O demônio deu um salto, caindo em cima da cama.

Flug levou um susto, recuando com os antebraços levantados, querendo proteger o rosto.

O colchão balançou, fazendo um barulho de molas não muito alto.

Black Hat não lhe deu a mínima. Continuou voltado para cima, focado demais em sua tarefa para perceber a expressão inconformada que o cientista lhe deu ao perceber que o demônio estava de sapatos em cima da cama.

Flug estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando Black Hat começou a rosnar.

— S-senhor?

Sem lhe dar qualquer explicação, no entanto, o demônio se abaixou e simplesmente saltou em direção ao teto de madeira, acertando-o e o arrebentando num único e preciso golpe que, além do barulhento, enviou fragmentos para todos os lados.

O cientista gritou, horrorizado.

Black Hat balançou as pernas longas e, com um resmungo, subiu a outra metade do corpo que ficou para trás, que não entrou no forro.

— Chefinho! — Flug chamou, com medo, querendo entender a situação no mínimo incomum — Chefinho, o que você esta fazendo? Onde você vai?!

Mas, quando o restante do corpo do demônio desapareceu sob o teto, qualquer interesse que o cientista tinha pelo comportamento suspeito do seu chefe foi embora com o que veio a seguir:

Ouviu o que pareceu ser uma discussão abafada, ligeira, seguida de um grito frustrado, porém cheio de ira.

Vieram então os rugidos endemoniados, como um par de tigres brigando, o barulho de coisas quebrando, estalando a madeira, rolando sobre a superfície frágil, e muita, mas muita pancadaria.

As paredes do quarto estremeceram. A madeira do forro começou a rachar, derramando de suas fendas o que parecia ser serragem e poeira.

Os urros e a pauleira continuaram, crescendo cada vez mais agressivos.

— Mas o que é isso?! — Flug estava em pânico, sem saber o que fazer.

E, como se aquilo não pudesse piorar, num último e forte estalo, a maior parte do teto veio a baixo.

Flug se abaixou para se proteger, envolvendo a cabeça com os braços finos.

Uma nuvem de poeira sufocante levantou, enfumaçando o quarto inteiro.

Black Hat despencou lá de cima tão delicadamente quanto uma bola de boliche. Ao acertar o chão num estouro, ele não pareceu ser afetado pela queda: continuou a se debater, rolando de um lado para o outro em sua forma maior, demoníaca, com longos braços e garras gigantescas, atacando tudo ao seu entorno com rugidos distorcidos, cheios de fúria.

Pedaços de madeira e móveis voaram para todos os lados, sendo destroçados pelas unhas indigestas do demônio.

No canto, contra a parede, sentindo que o espaço a cada segundo se tornava mais estreito, o cientista gemeu, com os olhos arregalados e suando frio, procurando um lugar para se enfiar, se esconder, mas não encontrando nada muito eficaz.

O que deu naquele maluco? Aquilo era uma espécie de crise convulsiva ou algo assim?!

Em seu desespero, assistiu seu armário ser reduzido a ruínas ao ser colocado no caminho do demônio, que o destruiu num golpe brutal, enviando um pedaço generoso de madeira até Flug, que escapou por pouco, se jogando no chão.

Olhou para o lado, procurando uma saída- Qualquer coisa- Só para, surpreso, encontrar no meio da bagunça que se tornou o assoalho, seu jaleco sujo, perdido bem ali, diante dele.

Estendeu a mão para caçá-lo, se abaixando para abraçar a roupa empoeirada contra o corpo. Tirou do bolso o protótipo da arma, do desintegrador defeituoso.

Não queria fazer isso. Não queria machucar ninguém-

Mas se fosse preciso-

Flug levantou o queixo, receoso, para olhar para Black Hat, buscando qualquer sinal de lucidez no demônio, mas não encontrando.

Era, contudo, incapaz de manter sua atenção nele por mais de dois segundos sem virar o rosto, acovardado, rezando para que a confusão não chegasse até ele.

Não entendia porque de tanta destilação de ódio- Simplesmente não fazia sentido invadir o quarto do funcionário no meio da madrugada apenas para destruí-lo por completo, numa crise de fúria-

Até que, do nada, a gritaria parou e tudo fez sentido:

— Já chega! — a voz enfurecida, porém exausta, ofegante de Phantom surgiu, ameaçando o outro demônio com um olhar visto de baixo — Você foi longe demais!

Phantom se ergueu do chão, trêmulo, desencurvando o corpo comprido e um enorme par de asas esqueléticas atrás de sua estrutura fina, levantando-as como uma cortina de ossos.

Ele estava fraco, ferido, embebido no que parecia ser sangue- Um sangue negro como carvão. A roupa antes impecável agora em frangalhos, com grandes fendas onde as garras de Black Hat pareciam ter passado profundamente, fraturando-lhe os ossos.

O coração do cientista afundou.

Aquela criatura do diabo estava tentando ataca-lo enquanto ele dormia!

E Black Hat estava lá, tentando impedi-lo-

Tentando protege-lo...

Flug não conteve outro gemido, que, desta vez, saiu estrangulado, cheio de remorso.

— Você esta sendo estúpido- Se comportando como um humano, um sentimental! — Phantom continuou, tentando humilhar Black Hat ao mesmo tempo que tentava influenciá-lo de alguma forma, mas só o incentivando a, também caído no chão, se levantar facilmente, dando um passo ao seu encontro — Qual é o próximo passo agora, Black Hat? Vai me matar? — e recuou, levantando a mão na altura do peito, pronto para reagir, mas temendo um novo ataque — Vai ir contra a sua própria espécie- Desperdiçar um bom negócio por isso- Por nada!

O demônio de chapéu se desfez da sua forma demoníaca, vindo na direção do outro com um sorriso no rosto, materializando sua bengala no ar e a agarrando, apenas para girá-la por entre os dedos.

— Eu tinha esquecido de como era bom ouvir você implorar — ele provocou. A voz não menos cansada, mas sem perder o bom humor, como quem estivesse se divertindo com aquilo.

Da boca cheia de dentes, no entanto, Black Hat limpou o sangue escuro com a ponta dos dedos livres.

Era uma escoriação que lhe rasgou a boca por dentro, mas, em contrapartida, ele estava especialmente orgulhoso de ter se ferido assim ao arrebentar um dos ossos das asas de Phantom, a inutilizando com os dentes.

Phantom, por outro lado, não estava nada contente.

Ele estava na desvantagem, sem condição alguma de sobreviver a mais um ataque de Black Hat.

Sentindo-se encurralado, sem ter para onde fugir conforme o demônio de chapéu avançava lentamente até ele, pronto para acabar o serviço, ele rolou os olhos pelo quarto, desesperado, encontrando os arregalados de Flug.

Oh, como ele não tinha pensado nisso antes? Aí estava a sua deixa: usar o cientista como refém.

Num único e veloz avanço, ele abriu as asas esqueléticas e alçou um voo desequilibrado, pendendo para um lado graças ao ferimento de uma delas, indo diretamente na direção do cientista.

Flug percebeu a intenção e gemeu, se levantando e correndo imediatamente.

Não havia tempo para se esquivar, não para um humano desajeitado como Flug. O demônio de chifres, no entanto, nunca chegou até ele, pois Black Hat o caçou com a bengala ainda no ar, envolvendo a dobra no pescoço de Phantom, esganando-o, e o jogando contra o chão.

O chefe deu uma gargalhada e Phantom se levantou, furioso.

Num segundo, eles voltaram a lutar.

Black Hat estava levando a vantagem. Ele tinha a situação sob controle- Ele sempre teve, na verdade.

Toda aquela novela com o seu _velho amigo_ era apenas uma desculpa para ele torturar alguma coisa. Podia muito bem ter matado o chifrudo desde o início, sem nenhum problema.

Até que-

As mãos de Flug estavam escorregando e os braços tremendo violentamente.

Ele estava aterrorizado, fora de si, apenas querendo muito acabar com tudo aquilo. Era demais para ele.

A mira não era precisa, balançava para todos os lados conforme ele se movia.

O dedo no gatilho, porém, se recusou a sair.

Não foi planejado, sequer foi vontade dele. Foi involuntário, decorrente do medo: o dedo afundou e a arma simplesmente disparou.


	4. Chapter 4

ATENÇÃO: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTEM ABUSO SEXUAL/ESTUPRO

xxx

xxx

Demencia acordou assustada, se debatendo como um peixe fora d'água ao sentir a casa estremecer através de uma violenta explosão.

Uma explosão, porém, que ela já estava estranhamente familiarizada.

Sem parar para pensar muito, ela se levantou da cama num salto, jogando as cobertas para o ar, correndo em seguida para fora do quarto descabelada, ainda de pijama, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Essa era uma daquelas noites especiais em que Flug cometia algum deslize-

Acordava todo mundo, inclusive Black Hat, que aparecia no laboratório dele, furioso, só de, bem- O que parecia ser uma bermuda, um "pijama demoníaco" que Demencia era incapaz de raciocinar claramente quando lhe roubava um vislumbre.

Ela, contudo, passou pelo laboratório e o encontrou vazio.

Rapidamente, não querendo perder tempo, então se dirigiu para o quarto do cientista azarado, só para encontrar o corredor que lhe dava acesso em ruínas.

Uma cortina de fumaça escura, sufocante, encobria o que restou da porta.

Esquivando dos obstáculos, restos- Pedaços de seja lá o que for, Demencia adentrou o quarto com uma palma sobre a boca, respirando com dificuldade pelo nariz.

Não enxergava muita coisa, mas percebeu que algo muito louco havia acontecido ali, pois tudo- Simplesmente tudo estava destruído.

Avançando em direção ao lugar onde deveria estar à cama de Flug, alguma coisa, no entanto, lhe roubou a atenção: sob seus pés, algo se mexeu.

Antes que ela pudesse olhar para baixo para identificar o que era, um par de grandes asas esqueléticas se ergueu, levantando um amontado de destroços que a encobria antes de, inesperadamente, acertar Demencia em cheio.

Ela gritou, surpresa, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo para trás.

Apoiando as garras ensanguentadas nos pedaços de madeira, Phantom se levantou trêmulo, dolorido, custando a desdobrar os joelhos.

Olhou para o lado, atordoado, encontrando a garota que, sentada no chão, sorriu para ele.

— Então você também faz parte disso? — ela gracejou, inocente, acreditando que tudo não passava de um acidente divertido.

Phantom, ainda atento a ela, não respondeu, tomando um tempo para recuperar o fôlego.

A garota era estúpida, não havia dúvida. Ela não tinha a menor ideia do ocorrido.

E, ainda por cima, desviou a atenção dele, baixando a guarda por um segundo, ajoelhada ao assoalho para se levantar.

Foi uma chance preciosa para simplesmente arrancar-lhe a cabeça fora, mas Phantom escolheu não se mover, exausto demais para desperdiçar energia.

Vendo que os olhos lunáticos de Demencia estavam agora voltados inteiramente a ele, o demônio de chifres se afastou, não querendo dar a oportunidade de iniciar um diálogo com ela.

Através de um suspiro, ele endireitou a postura e marchou por entre os escombros, mancando. As asas arrastando atrás do corpo.

— Heeei, aonde você vai? — ela quis saber, ofendida pelo abandono repentino.

Phantom não lhe deu importância. Ele tinha sido derrotado, humilhado por Black Hat e só queria ir embora dali o quanto antes.

Já deixava o quarto quando parou, olhando para baixo.

A nuvem de fumaça escura que envolvia o ambiente devastado ocultava muitos dos obstáculos em seu caminho.

Mas não um obstáculo muito específico.

Caído no chão, de bruços, o corpo empoeirado de Flug, ainda agarrado ao seu jaleco branco, jazia diante dele, sozinho, abandonado.

Vulnerável.

A arma que antes empunhou estava a alguns metros dele, perdida no meio da bagunça.

As cavidades esféricas, obscuras que constituíam os olhos do demônio se alargaram.

O sorriso triunfante já ameaçava rastejar pela boca.

Sentindo uma estimulante onda de revigoramento disparar pela sua longa estrutura, Phantom se abaixou, caçou o cientista e o jogou como um saco de batatas pelo ombro.

As asas, apesar de feridas, se abriam completamente sem reclamar.

Num salto, ele alçou voo sem dificuldade, energético, passando muito próximo à Demencia, que ainda estava no mesmo lugar, analisando o ambiente, antes de escapar pela enorme fenda na parede que a explosão causou.

Demencia pestanejou, confusa.

xxx

xxx

Já tinha desmaiado duas vezes.

Agora, porém, num lugar desconhecido, apesar da vontade de deixar a cabeça cair e fechar os olhos, Flug estava com medo de ter perdido o controle sobre sua própria consciência e apagar acidentalmente uma terceira vez.

Estava sentado, quieto, sozinho no escuro.

Tinha acabado de acordar com a cara no chão, no piso de pedra. Sentia-se mal, fraco e dolorido. Os músculos das pernas tremiam, já os joelhos estavam dormentes. O impacto da explosão o tinha empurrado longe, derrubando escombros por cima do corpo fino.

Na próxima vida ele se lembraria de incarnar num pássaro. Já estava cansado de ser arremessado contra as coisas.

Não tinha a menor ideia do que tinha acontecido, só sabia que se encontrava numa sala fechada, sem janelas, como uma grande caixa feita de tijolos e concreto.

Mas, se havia algo que realmente o preocupava, este eram as algemas em torno dos seus pulsos, conectadas a uma corrente curta, presa à parede.

Seja lá quem estivesse por trás disso, não queria que ele escapasse.

Flug respirou fundo, estufando o peito.

Estava feliz por pelo menos ter seu jaleco em mãos. O quarto era frio e ele jogou a roupa sobre os ombros inquietos. Não aquecia muito, mas já era alguma coisa além da t-shirt habitual.

Sem condições para se levantar desde que suas pernas feridas só sabiam reclamar, ele tomou um tempo para refletir sua situação.

Tudo bem- Estava dormindo como um bebe até aquela confusão toda estourar.

Black Hat abocanhou a cabeça de Phantom quando ele- Oh.

Foi ele- Foi Flug quem disparou contra seu próprio chefe só para terminar aqui, numa espécie de prisão úmida que ele não era capaz de ver claramente.

Será algum tipo de punição?

Sem sombra de dúvida.

Black Hat o tinha arrastado para este lugar terrível e muito provavelmente o deixaria ali por dias apodrecendo, faminto, trancado no escuro.

Flug, apesar do sofrimento iminente, só conseguia se culpar.

— Idiota — ele se menosprezou, baixinho, através de um suspiro doloroso. Por que ele foi fazer uma coisa daquelas? Como pode ser tão estúpido, imprudente?

Bem, pelo menos ele tinha alguma coisa com o que se orgulhar:

Phantom não o perturbaria mais.

...Ou foi o que, ingênuo, ele pensou.

Um fio de luz esbranquiçada surgiu, rasgando a escuridão do quarto.

O cientista estreitou os olhos, desajustado à luz uma vez que estava há certo tempo sem ter contato com a mesma.

A porta abriu lentamente, rangendo. A claridade que vinha de fora iluminou grande parte da sala cúbica. Flug virou a cabeça, levando uma mão até o rosto incomodado.

Apesar da visão prejudicada, no entanto, ele se voltou para a porta, querendo descobrir porque foi parar ali, acorrentado feito um animal.

Se deparou, então, com uma figura sombria, de silhueta alta, elegante, parada à frente dele.

— C-chefinho? — ele chamou, inseguro, se preparando emocionalmente para ouvir a recepção furiosa do demônio de chapéu.

Mas, em vez disso, veio apenas uma risada irônica.

— Ah, mas que bonitinho! — a voz de Phantom ronronou, fazendo Flug arregalar os olhos, surpreso em vê-lo ainda com vida — Você o chama no diminutivo!

Flug recuou num espasmo, assustado, esmagando as costas na parede fria.

— Oh- M-mas como v-você...?! — ele engasgou, atordoado.

— Você achou mesmo que teria alguma chance de fugir de mim, doutor? — Phantom perguntou, abrindo um sorriso maléfico de dentes pontudos.

Forçadas a cooperar juntas desde que às algemas as envolviam, as mãos do cientista se apoiam no chão, impulsionando o corpo debilitado a levantar.

Fracas, as pernas oscilaram, tremendo, caindo de volta onde estavam.

Péssima hora para seu corpo o trair.

— B-black Hat- S-senhor...? Isso é uma brincadeira…?

O demônio sibilou ironicamente, revirando os ombros. A garra esquelética gesticulando ansiosa enquanto ele adentrou o cômodo, com passos lentos em direção ao prisioneiro.

— Sinto muito, doutor, mas o seu patrão querido partiu dessa para melhor.

De baixo do saco de papel, a boca de Flug abriu e fechou algumas vezes.

Enxergando a confusão do cientista através da expressão patética que ele lhe deu, o demônio riu, dando os ombros.

— Não se lembra? Então me deixe refrescar a tua memória: — Phantom começou, agora perto o suficiente do rapaz de jaleco, se abaixando com um dos antebraços apoiados sobre o joelho — Você matou ele — e, num tom calmo, revelou olhando nos olhos do outro — Atirou bem no meio daquela cara feia. Ele já era, virou pó.

Incapaz de mover um único músculo, Flug apenas continuou fixado nele.

Estava chocado, completamente sem reação.

Não. Só não- Aquilo não aconteceu.

Era mentira. Black Hat não era um demônio estúpido- Ele não teria morrido assim.

Sem tirar o sorriso da boca, Phantom girou a cabeça para o lado.

— Ah, que isso! Não se sinta tão mal consigo mesmo — ele fingiu piedade, mas seu tom era tão apático como de costume — Não é tão ruim assim, hm? — e levantou a mão para passar um dos dedos afiados gentilmente no rosto de papel do aprisionado, que apenas deixou a cabeça cair, perdido em seus pensamentos — Veja pelo lado positivo: agora você tem um novo _chefinho._

Flug, então, levantou a cabeça, dando-lhe um olhar de desprezo.

— Se você for um bom menino eu posso garantir alguns benefícios extras... — o demônio ronronou, o segurando firmemente do queixo antes de soltá-lo bruscamente, virando-lhe o rosto no processo.

O cientista trouxe as pernas em direção ao corpo, querendo afastá-las da visita indesejada. A carranca amarga começando a enrugar o rosto de papel.

— Vai pro inferno — ele praguejou sem levantar a voz.

Phantom deu uma risada divertida.

— Ah, não seja um menino mal criado, sim? — ele gracejou, estendendo uma das garras para tocar Flug de novo, mas sendo recebido por um tapa _de duas mãos unidas_ desajeitado do cientista.

O demônio recuou o braço.

— Fique longe de mim! — Flug gritou olhando para ele.

Phantom, no entanto, sorriu.

Provocado pelo repúdio do menor, ele só se sentiu inspirado a avançar.

Passou a garra fria sobre uma das pernas do cientista, afagando a estrutura fina.

Flug se moveu em desacordo.

— N-não toque em mim! — ele rosnou pateticamente, se encolhendo o máximo que pode.

O coração disparou forte. A tremedeira piorou, gritando para o mundo o medo que tentou esconder.

A criatura então resmungou e o caçou fortemente da cintura com as duas mãos, cravando-lhe as unhas, forçando-o a bater seu corpo pequeno contra a parede de ossos diante dele.

— P-pare! — Flug gritou, se debatendo desesperado, mas inutilmente. Os pulsos juntos começando a reclamarem das contusões provocadas pelas algemas.

Phantom apenas o ignorou.

Envolveu uma mão nas costas do cientista e, enquanto a outra deslizava para o quadril, o demônio o empurrou, derrubando-o contra o chão.

O menor engatou a respiração, surpreendido.

Ele tentou reagir, mas o íncubo não lhe deu tempo.

O capturou das algemas, levantando os pulsos com uma das garras e as aprisionando um pouco acima da cabeça de papel. A corrente tilintou sobre o chão.

Então, prendendo o rapaz no piso de pedra, ele afundou a boca no pescoço pálido, roubando um gemido assustado do outro enquanto se deliciava com a pele macia.

Beijou e lambeu ansiosamente, intoxicado pela sensação quente, pulsante das veias cheias de vida, de alma humana através da carne fina.

Arrastando as garras livres sobre a cintura do cientista, levantando o corpo ligeiramente contra o seu, Phantom o mordeu, perfurando a pele sensível com os caninos longos, afiados.

— Argh! — Flug se contorceu em agonia, sentindo o sangue morno escorrer com veemência.

Phantom lambeu e lambeu, bebendo o sangue de sua vítima como um vampiro sedento.

Ao satisfazer-se dali, ele desceu, mordiscando de forma agressiva, sem se importar com o desconforto que o cientista sentia, se encolhendo e reclamando a cada movimento do demônio.

Chegando à clavícula exposta, beijando-a antes de erguer a boca em direção ao queixo encoberto.

Ainda sem soltar os pulsos, Phantom abandonou a cintura de Flug para correr as garras pelo pacote sobre a cabeça, ameaçando arrancá-lo fora.

Flug deixou um gemido escapar.

— Oh, N-não, pare! — ele pediu com os olhos arregalados, contraindo os ombros violentamente, temendo a aproximação do demônio — Não faça isso!

Phantom só conseguiu debochar do sofrimento dele:

— Desculpe, doutor — ele sorriu com alguns de seus dentes ainda manchados de sangue, enfiando o polegar esquelético dentro do pacote, o empurrando lentamente para cima — Mas este é um mistério que eu preciso solucionar.

O cientista exalou o ar pela boca, trêmulo, à beira de um ataque de pânico.

Seu coração palpitou sob o peito, batendo agora tão rápido quanto o de um pardal assustado.

Segurou a vontade patética de gritar por ajuda.

Ele não queria estar ali- Não com ele- Não naquela posição-

Preferia qualquer coisa a isso- Aturar Demencia- Até mesmo enfrentar uma surra de Black Hat-

Mas o demônio de chapéu não estava ali. Talvez sequer estivesse em algum lugar.

As lágrimas começaram a brotar no canto dos olhos.

Como ele foi deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer? Como foi ser tão idiota?

Flug fechou os olhos, sentindo a garganta apertar.

Ele não queria chorar- Ele não iria chorar.

Mas o medo e o constrangimento conspiraram em seu favor.

— _Por favor_ — ele não conteve o choro, envergonhado consigo mesmo. Os olhos arderam, derramando algumas lágrimas, molhando o pacote — Não faça isso, não tire-

A curiosidade no olhar de Phantom, entretanto, apenas se intensificou.

Ele arrancou o pacote da cabeça em um movimento fluído.

Flug deu um grito sufocado, apertando os olhos e mordendo o lábio.

Seu rosto marcado, cheio de cicatrizes, de cabelos cor de ferrugem, estava exposto.

— É isso? — Phantom estalou, dando uma risada — Tenho que admitir que estou um pouco decepcionado, doutor.

Flug se contraiu, virando o rosto, incapaz de abrir os olhos úmidos.

— Por favor, coloque de volta — ele choramingou.

— Não mesmo — Phantom provocou, agarrando-lhe o queixo para beijá-lo na boca.

O cientista balançou a cabeça agressivamente, mas ele não tinha chance alguma de escapar das garras do demônio.

O peito começou a subir e cair rapidamente, aumentando o pânico conforme a língua do demônio serpenteou os lábios rachados, lhe forçando a entrada ao apertar dolorosamente o queixo redondo.

 _Não entre em pânico- Não entre em pânico-_

Flug tentou evitar o medo, lutando para controlar a respiração.

A língua o invadiu, o fazendo engasgar. O lambeu generosamente por dentro, deixando um rastro de saliva grossa, esverdeada.

A careta, a sensação agonizante de nojo, era inevitável.

A saliva verde escorreu pelo queixo assim que o demônio se afastou.

 _Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele não vai se lembrar de você- Ele não se importa. Deixe-o terminar, você vai ficar bem- Vai se recuperar- Não vai doer- Vai acordar em casa e tudo vai ficar bem._

 _Estou bem, estou bem, estou bem._

Mas, como de costume, o pânico não escutou sua racionalidade.

Phantom desceu para o pescoço e depois a clavícula. Enfiou uma mão por debaixo da camisa, arranhando a pele macia da barriga.

As lágrimas voltaram, desta vez derramando sem parar. A respiração foi ficando mais rasa, irregular, apesar dos seus melhores esforços.

 _Não, não, não, não!_

Ele estremeceu, deixando alguns ruídos angustiados escapar da garganta.

— Pare com isso, por favor! Eu estou implorando!

Phantom afundou as unhas, deixando rastros vermelhos por onde passavam.

— Hmmm — ele murmurou, descendo mais — Você rasga como papel.

Então, tocando os quadris de Flug, ele se posicionou entre as pernas.

Soltou os pulsos do cientista, puxando-lhe as calças junto à roupa íntima para baixo antes de simplesmente rasga-las em trapos, as descartando longe.

Flug deu um grito, trazendo as mãos machucadas de volta ao peito. Chutou, arrastando-se ligeiramente sobre o chão.

Ele arrepiou ao sentir o ar frio penetrar sua pele agora exposta.

Phantom sorriu, se divertindo ao imobilizá-lo de novo, esmagando a cabeça do cientista de volta ao piso de concreto.

Flug só conseguiu fazer um som sufocado.

— Quietinho — o demônio rosnou, ameaçando — Vai ser melhor para você se não me desobedecer.

Em seguida, ele montou, o segurando da cintura enquanto a outra garra desabotoou as calças.

Forçou as pernas abertas, se encaixando entre elas.

O cientista se atreveu a olhar para ele uma última vez. Seus grandes olhos brilhantes imploraram por piedade.

Mas ela nunca veio.

Olhando fixamente para as genitais de Flug, Phantom não pode evitar segurar seu pênis em forma de tentáculo, o bombeando lentamente diante da vista erótica à sua frente.

O tentáculo contorceu no aperto, mexendo de uma forma preocupante que fez Flug recuar, assustado, lutando para fechar as pernas.

Ele não saiu do lugar, e Phantom, ainda obcecado por ele, se acariciou mais rápido até que sua mão se transformasse em um borrão confuso.

Depois de alguns segundos de tensão, o demônio soltou um gemido sem fôlego.

Flug virou o rosto, enojado e envergonhado, se recusando a olhar quando ele atingiu o clímax, derramando suas sementes ao longo das genitais do menor.

Ele estremeceu ao sentir o líquido viscoso deslizar lentamente, odiando o próprio corpo que, agora, se tornava sujo, poluído por Phantom.

Respirando pesadamente, o demônio então dirigiu seu membro ainda rígido, inchado, para a pequena entrada de Flug. O cientista chiou, fazendo um movimento brusco para afastá-lo, mas Phantom não permitiu ser rejeitado.

Ele estremeceu de prazer quando a extremidade do tentáculo tocou a textura suave e apertada. Flug, por outro lado, respirou fundo, começando a hiperventilar, apertando os dedos contra a palma das mãos enquanto o demônio se moveu brevemente, esfregando o membro molhado nele, antes de se afastar e empalá-lo com força.

A entrada forçada, enxuta, lhe rendeu um grito de dor e horror ao sentir o membro quente, escorregadio, lhe rasgar por dentro.

Phantom se deliciou com a sensação apertada e úmida em torno do seu pênis, fechando os olhos esféricos para apreciar o momento, mas os abrindo ao perceber que Flug estava se contorcendo e gritando demais debaixo dele.

— Eu mandei você ficar quieto! — ele rosnou por entre os dentes, roubando um olhar choroso, assustado do cientista, antes de golpeá-lo no rosto com as garras.

A cabeça de Flug rolou para o lado.

Ele grunhiu, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelo caminho em que as unhas o tinham dilacerado.

Então, retomando seu posto, Phantom não hesitou em mergulhar fundo, num ritmo frenético, assistindo seu membro desaparecer dentro das dobras úmidas, apertando as garras com força nos quadris estreitos, fazendo a pele sangrar com a ponta das unhas.

Flug se encolhia a cada movimento, apertando os olhos e mordendo o lábio para não gritar.

As lágrimas contornavam seu rosto, embaçando sua visão.

Deleitando-se com as paredes apertadas o espremendo viciosamente, o demônio sentiu como se estivesse no paraíso, o que era irônico para alguém como ele.

Um gemido pesado escorregou da sua boca quando sua circunferência grossa atravessou por completo, preenchendo e alargando o cientista por dentro.

O menor engasgou, deixando escapar um resmungo de dor.

 _Não grite- Não grite-_

 _Fique calmo- Aguente firme-_

Mas, agonizando diante da dor excruciante, ele só conseguia choramingar.

Os ruídos molhados e ondulados de seu acoplamento indesejado enchiam o quarto.

A cavidade de Flug ardia como o inferno, rasgando as paredes do intestino conforme o tentáculo deslizava para dentro e para fora, abrindo caminho como se fosse o dono do lugar.

Num movimento que o fez se contorcer, roubando-lhe um grito trêmulo, entrando com um impulso forte, preciso, Flug arregalou os olhos, sentindo o sangue derramar dentro dele e escorrer para fora.

O demônio grunhiu ao penetrá-lo com mais força. O sangue ironicamente lubrificando, facilitando o acesso.

Espalhou as pernas de Flug, querendo mais espaço para perfura-lo.

Uma das garras dos quadris de repente subiu junto ao corpo esquelético, caçando o menor pela garganta, o envolvendo duramente.

Os olhos de Phantom pareciam ainda mais fundos. As pupilas vermelhas, contraídas, maníacas olhando diretamente no rosto do cientista.

Flug sufocou. Os dedos apertaram, o estrangulando.

Sua agonia evidente, abrindo a boca e se debatendo para se libertar, para respirar, só fazia o demônio empurrar mais rápido, mais desesperado.

Ele estava tão perto-

Por fim, a perseverança recompensa Phantom, que deixa a cabeça cair, soltando um gemido que o fez estremecer.

As grandes garras afrouxaram o aperto, fazendo o cientista golfar o ar pela boca, asfixiado.

Flug se sentiu aliviado em poder respirar novamente, mas a alegria durou pouco: veio a náusea ao ouvir outro gemido do demônio, que jorrou suas sementes dentro dele, enchendo-o completamente.

Phantom então se acalmou por um minuto, tentando engolir o máximo de ar possível, ofegando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

— Ah... — ele deixou escapar, sorrindo, levando um momento para recuperar o fôlego — Você é definitivamente um bom menino, Dr. Flug.

E soltou o pescoço, correndo um dedo pela bochecha rasgada, ensanguentada do inventor antes de se afastar.

Phantom se levantou, desajeitado, ainda tremendo, mas claramente satisfeito.

Ele abotoou a calça, ajeitando-se antes de se virar para Flug.

O cientista ainda estava no chão, cabisbaixo, humilhado.

Sentou-se lentamente, com o máximo de cuidado. A dor era insuportável e ele mal podia conter os ruídos de sofrimento que escapavam da boca.

Flug limpou as lágrimas, sem tirar os olhos do chão.

Phantom sorriu para ele.

— Não fique tão triste, doutor — a falsa clemencia veio para confortá-lo — Nós ainda vamos nos divertir mais vezes.

O cientista não respondeu.

O demônio o encarou com o queixo ligeiramente erguido. Ele marchou sem dizer mais nada, balançando as asas esqueléticas atrás do corpo, animado, saciado, se dirigindo até a porta.

Ao atravessá-la, Phantom agarrou a maçaneta, deu uma última olhada para trás e fechou a porta com força, batendo-a violentamente.

O quarto escureceu e de repente Flug estava sozinho no escuro de novo.

Ficou um momento em silêncio, sem se mover, sem pensar em nada.

Até que as lágrimas vieram de novo e ele começou a chorar descontroladamente


End file.
